Don't Let Me Get Me
by JJxcmiach
Summary: What I believe will happen when Degrassi returns in october. A little Eclare in there for you EClare lovers and almost every other character too. Rated T  :
1. The Broken Pieces

**Why hello there, my fanficiton friends**

**This is what I imagine to be the first episode of Degrassi when it restarts in October. Based on the promos. I'll try to stay in third person but if needed I may switch to first. This is T-rated by the way. And if this goes well, I may just write for the rest of the new season.**

**Read if you dare. Oh right and uh I think I'm suppose to say this:**

**I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. (How'd I do?)**

* * *

**Third Person**

"I cannot believe this." Dave shook his head back and forth while still managing to complain about the new uniforms.

"Well, I think it's reasonable," Connor began. Dave groaned," Mr. Simpson is mad. He trusted us and we let him down. Plus I don't mind these uniforms that much."

"That's only because you're used to wearing the same thing everyday." Said Dave glaring down the familiar hallway now totally unrecognizable.

The traffic lanes of Degrassi now crowded with the blue, red and beige colors of the uniforms. The new rules and regulations that were posted around every corner kept the students from shaking their heads in disbelief at the drastic changes to their previously safe school. Teachers who were always known to be cheery and carefree now carefully eye each and every student. And the menacing figures posted in front of every main entrance/exit scared any thought of rebellion out of the air.

* * *

**Clare's POV**

I didn't want to believe my eyes. Fitz. No it can't be true. Fitz. Back. Fitz back at Degrassi. How? Why? I realize that he didn't hurt anyone but still he had a knife. A _knife at school. _And they let him come back? Doesn't he have to go to juvie or something? Wouldn't he have had enough strikes on his record after what he did? And even though I didn't want to believe it. There, walking down the hallway was Mark Fitzgerald.

I glanced back the way I came trying to devise an alternative route, but I knew even before glancing at the bully that he was coming to talk to me. I knew what I had to say. I knew what I wanted to say, but in my mind I had imagined having at least a month before I'd have to confront it.

I drew back my shoulders and took in a long shaky breath. I looked up expecting to see Fitz before me but instead saw Fitz in front of a boy with dark hair and green eyes.

**Eli's POV**

I stood before the person who could've ended me, trying to decide which would be the best way to piss him off. I wanted to smirk but found it lost to me. The same way my confidence went when I pulled this horrid uniform on. Fitz glanced down at me. "Did you get those urine stains out yet?"

"It's kinda hard to get rid of something that was never there." _Found the smirk._

"Still trying to be the smart-ass, I see." he said trying to keep his air of menace while wearing the new uniform.

"Whatever, Fitz I was done with this feud a long time ago."

"Guess it wasn't soon enough Dr. Doom or I wouldn't be dressed like this." Now it was his turn to smirk.

I shook my head and turned around planning to walk away, but was stopped by a set of blue eyes. She wore a sad look like she just watched a sad movie where the main character died. Her solemn gaze caught mine. Something flitted through her eyes but it was gone before I even saw it. She gave the slightest shake of her head, in disappointment, and walked away.

**(Cut to opening credits and commercial. Right now I would be going to bathroom and grabbing my phone so I could call my friend the second the episodes over)**

* * *

**Third Person**

"Now remember, the new dress code must be worn at all times. Have a good day."

"Cut. Good, now go to class you two," Mr. Simpson, said his cheery demeanor completely gone.

Sav grabbed his backpack and walked out of the room, Holly J, right behind him.

Once they were out of the principal's radar, Sav whirled around." Holly J. we need to talk."

"I don't think we need to talk at all. We got caught doing something we weren't supposed to and now were paying for it. It's _over_. It's all over." Holly J. kept walking without even a glance.

"We obviously do need to talk if that's how you feel about it," He said exasperated, " Can we talk after school?"

"Can't I have to work. "

" Well I can come and hang out there until your shift is over. That is if my parents let me," His face twisted into a scowl, then softened," Like old times." He said with a hesitant smile.

"Sav, don't you get it. It will _never_ be like old times. Look around you. The school's a mess. And I don't have the time to pick up the pieces." Sav's face fell as he watched her walk away obviously ending whatever hope he had of fixing things.


	2. If Only

**Good morning, afternoon, and night (Cause I don't know where you live)**

**Just letting you know my last chapter was only part of the episode. Sorry if that confused peoples. (: Haha that would've been a wicked short episode. Anywayz here's the second part of the first part of the first episode. Confusing? I know. Rated T for later**

**Read my story. Then read it again because you loved it. By the way: **

**I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. Teehee**

* * *

**Third Person**

Alli and Jenna walked down the halls, like every other student lacking a fair amount of dignity while stuck in the new uniforms. Across the hall, Drew watched Alli walk by a guilty look on his face. He stood up, brushed off his clothes, and started walking after them. "Alli! Can we talk?" said Drew, giving her his best smile.

"Go away, Drew. There's no way in hell Alli wants to talk to you." Jenna spat at him.

"No it's okay Jenna I can do this myself." Alli glanced at Drew, eyes full of hurt. Drew sighed in relief, put his smile back on and stepped closer feeling confident, but Alli had other plans. She put her hand up to stop him." No, Drew."

"Look, Alli you don't know how sorry I am. About _everything_."

"No, I don't. But what I do know is that you didn't stand up to your mom for me. You should really leave me alone," She chuckled humorously," Unless you don't mind being around a _common whore_."

"If anyone's a whore, it's me. Please Alli, I would never have done it if –"

"If you knew I'd find out. If only, Drew, if only." Alli turned around to see Mr. Simpson glaring at them.

"Get to class." He said. Students in the hallway scattered to their classrooms. Alli and Jenna walked away while Drew stood, watching them with one thought racing through his mind, _If only . . .._

_

* * *

_

**Third Person**

"Okay class, lets get to work," said Mrs. Dawes turning to her chalkboard. Her words faded into the background while students varied between doodling and mentally complaining about the new rules. Clare sat staring at the back of Eli's head. "Oh right before I go any further," Mrs. Dawes said interrupting the classes daydreaming," I have to switch around the seating and this is how it will be for the rest of the year. So if I call your name get up and come to where I'm pointing."

Eli turned around to look at Clare, but she quickly averted her eyes to Adam, "Well this sucks," Adam retorted glancing at the two of them," I haven't had assigned seats since elementary school."

Eli took a second to agree with Adam, but then returned his gaze to Clare,

"Please, Clare-" He said a begging tone seeping into his voice," Talk to me."

Clare had avoided Eli the second after he'd dropped her off at her house right after the disastrous dance. She ignored his phone calls and made sure to always have Adam or Alli around while with Eli. "I'm pretty sure we have nothing to talk about." Clare said averting his eyes.

"Eli Goldsworthy," Mrs. Dawes voice demanded while pointing to a seat on the other side of the classroom, "Your new seat is right here." Eli slowly rose from his seat still looking at Clare and walked to his new one with a defeated sigh.

Ten minutes later the classroom was divided. Boys on one side girls on the other. Eli felt more separated from Clare than ever before. " I'm sorry, class," Mrs. Dawes said," But this is what Mr. Simpson requested and I'm in no position to question his decisions. Oh and Clare and Eli, I want you two to see me after class."

**Commercial Break (Quick go change into PJ's before the shows back!)**

* * *

**Third Person**

_Oh please, Let Gym go by quickly_, Jenna thought while discreetly glancing at KC. She lounged against the wall with Alli, instead of jumping up and down as per usual; this pregnancy was really sapping her energy. Clare was oddly missing, but she might as well be skipping with Eli again. Jenna gave out a long, forlorn sigh," Boys really suck these days."

"Suck doesn't even begin to describe it, " said Alli. Both girls looked at each other and then burst out laughing, "Listen to us. How sad is this." Alli managed between giggles.

"What's so funny?" An unwelcome voice said cutting through their laughter.

"How pathetic you are." Alli said with a scowl at KC.

A whistle snapped the two out of their glaring contest and directed the class into two groups: Boys and girls.

At the end of class, KC jogged up behind Jenna before she entered the Girl's changing room," Hey, so. . . how, um are you and . . .it?" He asked awkwardly.

"Well seeing as 'You didn't need this' I don't understand why you care." Jenna said still walking away from him.

"C'mon I still have a right to know about . . ._it_." KC persisted.

"No, you don't. If your decision is still to stay out of _his _and my life then you have no right." Jenna sped up only a few feet from the changing room. She expected KC to be hot on her heels, but was surprised to see him right where she left him. She saw his mouth move and stared harder until she recognized him mouthing a word in confusion," _his?_"

* * *

**Eli's POV**

"I'm sorry, but Mr. Simpson requested that you two are no longer English partners," Mrs. Dawes said slowly like we were children, "If you really feel like you need an English partner then I can assign new ones. But from now on you two are on your own."

"Wait, excuse me?" I sputtered, "Clare and I can't be English partners anymore?"

"Yes, Eli that's what she said." Clare muttered to the ground.I looked at her annoyed, but she ignored me and began to walk away. I ran after her out into the hallway. She spun around frustrated," Look you aren't make this any easier."

"Making what easier? You ignoring me. I would never willingly want you to ignore me, Clare."

"Are you sure? Because I remember trying to end your pathetic feud and _you _screwing it up. Did you expect me to fall in love with you after that?" She says, her voice growing in volume and anger.

"I couldn't just sit around while he treated like some rag doll to throw around!"

"But it was nothing like that! He was done with that stupid feud and you weren't."

"What do you want me to do, Clare, go back in time? Make it so I never pulled in to _that _parking spot. Make it so Adam never wanted to fight Fitz. Make it so I didn't end up against a wall with a knife aimed at me."

"If only, you could Eli." She said quietly and quickly ran down the hall.

"Yeah, if only . . . . ." I repeated, standing in the empty hallway.

**You like? That was another part of the first episode I think I might split the episodes into three parts. And Don't Let me Get Me Part 2 will be a completely new story (:**

**Oh and please review even if all you want to say is Eli is hot. (I agree)**


	3. Uh oh, Degrassi

**Konichiwa. **

**That's right I just greeted you in Japanese because well I'm an all out Asian and it's awesome. Okay back to the story so this is the last part of the first part of the first episode, 'Don't Let Me Get Me'. And since I (sadly) DON'T OWN DEGRASSI OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. I have no idea what the episode's title means.**

**So read away my fun-loving fan-fiction friends!**

* * *

**Third Person**

"So," she prompted, "how are things going? Does your mom know yet?"

He glanced at her and then looked down the hallway at Zane. Riley returned his gaze to hers and slowly shook his head. "Not yet, I need more time."

"It's okay. I get it, well I mean I don't get it, but . . . I respect your decision." She said with a confidence only a cheerleader could pull off.

"Thanks, at least someone is trying to understand. Zane won't stop pushing me to tell her." He said still scuffing his shoes on the floor.

"Well, I think you should tell her on your own terms." Said Anya supportively with her arm linked in his, "And, hey if you and Zane don't work out you can always fall back on my mom's doctor." They both started laughing.

Alli watched them walk by with teenage longing, "Why can't we be like them happy and laughing?" She said turning her attention to Jenna as the cheerleader and jock disappeared down the nearly empty hallway.

"Because," Jenna said then with urgency," Mr. Simpson is coming this way. We gotta move." The two girls ducked out of the hallway and into the nearest empty classroom. Giggling, they stayed in the classroom until Mr. Simpson passed by. "Alli! We are so getting a detention when we get to class."

"Yeah better than a suspension. Which is what we _would_ have if we were caught in here."

"Then I guess we should scat. Like now!" Jenna said still giggling.

"Okay I'll go first to check the halls and you follow when I signal to you like this," Alli said gesturing the 'okay' sign with her left hand. Jenna nodded, a devious smile on her face. Alli slowly opened the door and rushed to the intersection on the left side of the hallway. Jenna stuck her head out and glimpsed Alli flashing the 'okay' sign before she disappeared around the corner. Jenna slowly tiptoed out of the classroom, but stopped suddenly when a hand closed down on her shoulder.

"Excuse me miss, but what were you doing in that _empty_ classroom by yourself."

She slowly turned around to come face to face with three of the newly appointed guards that also checked people's bags. "I, uh, I needed to umm . ."

"Mhhm, be sure to mention that to the principal. Please come with us." He said gruffly then started pushing her in the direction of the office.

Alli peered back around the corner and saw Jenna and her pink backpack being escorted away with the help of the new guards. She turned back around with her back to wall and stared forward, suddenly scared of what the new rules really meant.

* * *

**Third Person**

Today had been hell. Avoiding Eli was getting harder every day especially with him being so stubborn. She didn't even know why she was avoiding him. All she knew was that there's way too much on her plate right now. Clare exited Degrassi with no one beside her. No entrancing Goth boy and no exciting best friend. She was beginning to wonder if it wasn't just Eli she was ignoring. _What if Alli needed me right now and all I could do was mop about my maybe/sometimes/almost boyfriend? _Clare thought guiltily while beginning her long walk home.

"Hey Clare, Wait!" A voice yelled from behind her.

She cringed but slowly turned around to, surprisingly, see Fitz before her. Now she cringed again only this time in fear and not anticipation.

"Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you. I'm, well I'm getting help with, you know _that_." He said bluntly, "But that's not why I stopped you. I just wanted to let you know that . . . I'm leaving Degrassi."

**End of Episode one Part one**

**Okay so that's the first episode. Did I do okay? Too short? If you think I should do the next episode or if you have a suggestion then review. And if you're so horrified that you feel like your going to puck because you hate this then, well REVIEW (:**

**P.S. What Fitz just said doesn't relate to the promo because that was obviously a girl saying that in the promo and not manly, masculine Fitz it was just part of my imagination.**


	4. Don'tLetMeGetMePart2

**Okay so seeing the new promo gave me a TOTALLY new perspective on my story so my last piece the one on Eclare? Yeah forget about it. Sorry ): but I need more time to work them out, but don't worry they'll definitely be in there. Well Enjoy ~ Part 1 of second part of the first episode! **

* * *

**Third Person**

Holly J. glanced at herself in the mirror. Shoulder length reddish blond hair, big green eyes, and a nice composed face, everything was in the right place. _So why do I feel like everything's out of place? _She thought to herself, but quickly shook her head, dispelling the thought from her mind. She glanced around the small apartment she had just moved into. _Home sweet home. _Boxes were pilled up in every corner, even blocking some windows. She just didn't want to accept the fact that this was it. This is what her life has come to. Holly J. walked over to a box in the far-right corner and pulled out her school bag. "Holly J. are you leaving for school, soon?" Her mom called from the hallway.

"Yeah I just need to do one thing. I'll be ready in a sec." She shouted back. She slowly turned around taking in her room before grabbing her phone and walking out the door.

"Ready to go?" Her mom asked grabbing the car keys.

"Mhhm, lets just get this school day over with." Holly J. replied, walking outside and getting in on the passenger's side. Her mom got in on the driver's side and started the car.

"Is everyone else at your school adjusting to the changes?"

"Well, no one's happy with it, but there's not much we can do about it."

"Honey, you have to remember this wasn't just some random spur of the moment idea. Principal Simpson has a lot of reasons to enforce these new rules." Her mom said carefully knowing that Holly J. and Sav's . . . thing was still a touchy subject. They pulled in the Degrassi parking lot and Holly J. stepped out of the car. "Have a great day, honey!"

"Thanks, mom." Holly J. said already retreating into the school but stopped when her phone started to buzz. With the new rules in play, Holly J. didn't want to get caught on her phone. She ducked behind a tree. "Hello?" she said into the phone.

"Hey there best friend of mine!" _Fiona. _"Guess what! I won the trial. Bobby is going to juvie and I don't have to worry about him!" She practically shouted through the phone.

"What? That's fantastic, Fiona! You need to get back here so we can celebrate."

"The right way I hope," Holly J. could practically imagine the devious grin creeping onto her friend's face. "But I can't wait to get back to Degrassi and I have a surprise for you!" Holly J. heard her friends excited tone but the words after 'back to Degrassi' didn't register to Holly J. as she remembered the uniform she was wearing.

"Umm, Fi you might not want to come back just yet. Degrassi's had some . . . changes and lets just say even your amazing fashion skills can't help us now."

"Oh, please. Changes, shamges. Who cares?"_ I care_,Holly J thought glancing at the dirt under her feet. "I'm way too happy to let anything stop me, Holly J."

"Yeah we'll see about that." Holly J. said solemnly, but then glanced at her watch. "I'm sorry, Fi but I have to get to class. I'll call you later when I'm off from work. Bye!"

"Iloveyou!" Fiona managed to squeeze out quickly before Holly J. shut her phone and raced into the school.

**(Commercial and opening credits and don't worry, I banned that Zeno hot spot horror)**

**

* * *

**

**Third Person**

_Well this sucks. _Alli thought for probably the tenth time in the last ten seconds. _I hate these goddamned uniforms._ She walked alongside Sav while they ascended the steps into Degrassi. She sighed as she entered the same school she'd been going to for two years that was, now, as familiar as some strange alien life form from Saturn. _Speaking of aliens. _Alli thought as Dave and his nerdy posse shuffled by. Truth be told, Alli actually liked Dave but he was way to clingy and couldn't act like the real man she needed, he couldn't act like Drew. _No Alli! NO. Don't go there. You are going to get over him whether I like it, or not. _She scolded herself while frantically looking around for something to distract herself with, but ended up having to settle for doing homework in her homeroom.

"Life's pretty lonely without your boyfriend there to entertain you mouth, huh?" Alli heard from behind her. Slowly she turned her torso around to come face to face with Owen.

"If I wanted a boyfriend I would have one right now." Alli said coolly ignoring the fact that Owen wasn't even pretending to look at her face.

"That's not the way I heard it. I think that if you wanted a boyfriend his mom would call you a common whore." He sneered finally tearing his gaze from her chest, "Personally I found it amazing his mom hadn't done that sooner."

"Really? Because what I find amazing is the fact that you managed to make it to eleventh grade." Alli shot back trying to suppress the urge to slap the ignorant jock.

"Well aren't you just a funny little bitch." He whisper-hissed at her, aware of the teachers around them. Alli scoffed and moved to the other side of the classroom where she was thankfully, a full ten feet away from Owen. The bell rang soon after and Alli quickly walked out of the classroom where she stumbled into Clare.

"Hey there, I was looking for my friend, Alli, about my height black hair bangs, really hyper never stops talking. I haven't seen her in a while." Clare joked started down the hallway with Alli in tow.

"Very funny, Clare Bear, I missed you too. But can you believe these uniforms its like hell on earth."

"I know it must be awful not getting to wear your disturbingly high heels around school anymore." Clare said sarcastically.

"Ca –laree I'm serious and when did you become such a jokester. I'm starting to think Eli's a bad influence on you." Alli said narrowing her eyes at Clare.

"Well its kind of hard to be a bad influence on me when we broke up." She said slowly as if testing the words out on her tongue.

"What! When did this happen? Honey, are you okay?" Alli said, her supportive best friend mode kicking in.

"Yeah I'm fine considering. I'm the one that dumped him-" She trailed off before launching into her story about why she did it and how Eli had been trying to talk to her and how she'd been avoiding him.

"Ahh, I see well . . . Join the club! Jenna and I are always open to new members." Alli said throwing an arm supportively around her friends shoulder. "We can be 'the tres amigas who fail at boys'." She said while making gestures of grandeur in front of Clare.

" Haha, how about we save that club until after were forty and divorced?" She laughed walking into her class with her best friend by her side.

* * *

**Third Person**

"Look Riley, I'm not going to push you but you're going to have to tell her a some point" Zane said, "And likely hood is that she'll find out soon enough if you don't tell her."

"How would she find out?" Riley asked threatened, "_You're_ not going to tell her are you?"

"God no!" Zane exclaimed. "But considering the entire school already knows I think its safe to say that she's bound to find out."

"I guess but I just wish there was a way I could say it without using a label." Riley sighed.

"But there are ways. So many ways, I have pamphlets and classes that can help you get ready to tell her and if you want . . . I could go with you." Zane proposed hopefully.

"Thanks Zane but I'm pretty sure that when I do it . . . if I do it I'm going to want it to be just us."

"I get it," said Zane. They smiled at each other and headed off to class together. _Even if the school was falling to pieces, it was nice to know we aren't_, Riley thought.

"RILEY!" Anya shouted running down the hallway waving her hands like a lunatic. When she finally caught up with him she was panting with her phone clutched in her hand. "I have a problem" She managed to gasp out solemnly.

"What?" Riley asked frantically his hands flying around her looking for an injury. "Are you okay? Oh my god! Is your mom okay?"

"No, no nothing like that." Anya said as Riley face went from panicked to confused, "Its Wesley, remember the kid I bet on at the auction well he won't leave me alone!"

"Haha okay Anya I may be out, but that doesn't mean I am going to start giving you relationship advice." Riley laughed, "But Zane here might, only if you ask nicely."

Anya turned to Zane with a pleading expression, "Please" she begged.

"Well seeing as you're in a dire situation. I guess I could help you out." Zane joked, "Why don't you just pretend to be interested in someone else." He stated simply.

"Like who? The only boy I ever loved was caught stripping with my ex-best friend and the only other guy I'm close with is gay and taken." She said defeated.

"Well . . . ," Riley said slyly, " Mr. Doctor's still single, right?"

"You're suggesting I hit on my mom's doctor?" Anya said already warming up to the idea.

"You asked for advice that's just what I'm giving." he said, sauntering away with Zane. Anya watched them walk away with the wheels already turning in her head.

**Yay! I'm done, haha. Took a while right. Sorry I haven't updated recently but you got a super long chapter. Well . . . long in my mind. (: By the way, what do you think about Eli's melt down? I'm officially scared. REVIEW! Love y'all.**


End file.
